


Lean

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [7]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Minor Hopadiah “Hop Pop” Plantar/Sprig Plantar, Past Sexual Abuse, This can be Annarcy or just friendship like interpret it however you want lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: They always had each other to lean on, no matter what.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 11





	Lean

They always had each other to lean on, no matter what.

Whether it was through the thick or thin, the worst or the best, Marcy was there for Anne and Anne was there for Marcy. Sasha was there when it was especially terrible for them, but a good chunk of the time it was Anne and Marcy having each other's back. If they were struggling through something, they would tell each other for the one listening to help in some way, whether it was actually doing something or just sitting there to listen. It was nearly equal in terms of who did the talking and venting and who did the listening, neither gave a lot more than they received.

Especially when Anne was younger, who didn't even know the words of how she felt with one thing she was going through. All she knew of expressing them was crying and gesturing, which wasn't that much of a problem for Marcy as she did what she could regardless.

The brunette Thai kid sat in a corner with her face deep in her knees with her hair covering her face. She heard footsteps coming her way, which caused her to stop sobbing. Anne didn't budge, she stayed as perfectly still as she could. The footsteps stopped at the door with a shadow coming through from the bottom where the light was coming from. Her heart was beating fast like a cheetah speeding through the fields. All she could do was wait for the person to walk away before doing anything else.

Unfortunately for her, the door cracked just the tiniest bit open. She saw an amber eye peeking through the gap along with dark hair right above it. The door was then opened enough for the other kid to get in. Marcy got in and closed the door. She took out a glow stick and snapped it in the middle, causing the room to be dimly lit with a turquoise tint to everything, even the girls' faces. It wasn't bright, but it was enough for the girls to have a clue to what was in front two feet of them. Anne immediately hid her face from Marcy, who put down the stick and lifted some of Anne's kinky hair. Right then, there was nothing Anne could do to hide the tears coming from her eyes, staining her face, and the boogers that came from her nose as a result from crying in there. The end of Marcy's eyebrows dropped as did her mouth.

"Anne, what are you doing in here in the janitor's closet? Did you lose another tooth?"

Anne shook her head.

"Was it those bullies again? Do Sasha and I havta beat them up for ya?"

It took a second, but another head shake came.

"Then what's wrong, Anne? You can tell me anything!" The Chinese girl reminded Anne, putting her hand on her shoulder.

She flinched from the touch, huddling up more than before. Marcy retracted her hand away from her. Anne looked back up at Marcy, who kept her hands to herself now but still looked at her in concern.

"Sorry… I…" Anne took a moment to think. "...You know Joe?"

Marcy's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "Oh! Johnny Joe? Yeah, he's always so fun to hang out with!"

It stung Anne's heart, but she knew Marcy wouldn't have known the same things that she did, the things he'd do to her when they were alone. She'd always shudder at the mere thoughts and memories, like she did now. Marcy took notice of this and the glimmer in her eyes disappeared like a light going out. Her smile fell with no sign of returning just yet.

"...Anne?"

"He… He kept…"

The darker girl couldn't think of any words to describe what he did. A few tears shed from her eyes. She harshly yet silently gulped. All she could think of was putting her shaky hand down there to get what she was thinking of across. In the process, her wrist became exposed with her arm being on her leg and her sleeve not going down with her hand. It was bruised, like if someone was holding onto it too tightly and that ended up being the result. Marcy pulled Anne in for a hug, holding her tight. It caught her off guard, but Anne held onto her back.

"I don't know what he did to you, but we'll get back at him for hurting you!"

Anne pulled back. "No! I don't want him to hurt you or Sasha too!" Her voice squeaked and cracked.

Marcy put her forehead against hers. "Then we'll be here for you, Anne."

That put a ghostly smile on Anne's face as she hugged her again. Sometime afterwards, Sasha came into the closet as well. Marcy told Sasha what Anne could get out and, out of the two, she was furious. Anne told her the same thing she told Marcy. Sasha innocently said how she couldn't get hurt, not knowing how bad it truly was, she did at least promise she'd be careful for Anne. Since then, Anne always ran to them whenever she needed comforting, mainly Marcy since Sasha wasn't always available to comfort her for one reason or another.

It stayed like that for a while, even after he was no longer able to hurt her.

Once he was gone, and it was a few months after everything, Anne was able to know how to word what he did. The minute she knew, the minute she explained it to Marcy and Sasha for them to get more of a picture of what went on. Marcy was noticeably upset, who was trying her best to not cry, while Sasha was empathetic but furious to no end knowing how badly Anne was hurt by someone they thought they could trust. Thankfully for everyone's sake, the man was already out of her life, because they didn't know what Sasha would do if he was still there. Anne still had nightmares every now and then about the past, but she had her friends, she had _Marcy_.

That stayed true up to when they're now in Amphibia, she had Marcy to look after her and Marcy had Anne. They didn't have Sasha anymore, but they've been learning to make do on their own. Ever since Anne and the Plantars got to Newtopia, Marcy did what she could for them and for Anne. When she wasn't busy with the music box business, she hung out with her for old time's sake. She hung out with the Plantars as well to get to know them better, what the three were like.

That day, they were heading back to where Anne and the Plantars were staying for the time being after what was practically a girls' day for them. The two were exhausted and wanted to chill out in the room for a bit before Marcy had to go back to the palace. The Chinese-American girl was walking ahead while having her face in her book, drawing and writing down stuff about what lived in Newtopia. Occasionally she looked behind her to see how Anne was doing. Every time she looked at Anne, Marcy had the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't help it, she was ecstatic they were able to find each other.

When they got to the hotel room, Marcy opened the door for Anne to walk in first. Before she could, what she saw wasn't a sight she would ever expect. The moment she'd seen Hop Pop and Sprig kiss, she closed the door immediately. There was no way she could let Anne see what she just witnessed. Thankfully they didn't see her in that minute she looked in. She looked back at Anne as she tried to think of a good plan.

"Hey, uh, are you hungry? We should get something to eat before going in!" Marcy exclaimed.

Anne raised her eyebrow. "I thought we had room service."

"Yes, you do! _But_ why not walk around the hotel and get some food here?"

Anne looked like she was about to argue, but her mouth closed as she crossed her arms. She blinked and her eyelids stopped halfway when they went back up. Her eyebrow stayed where it was as she tiredly sighed through her nose.

"Marcy, why don't you want us to go inside?"

Marcy started sweating and she gulped. Her eyes started flying everywhere, landing from one thing to another then to another, thinking of something simply to get out of this conversation.

"Well we could- I mean it's just- Y'know I don't-" She tried to think of an excuse, but after a few seconds she hopelessly sighed. "You won't believe this, Anne. When I opened the door, I… Saw Hop Pop and Sprig kissing, and I mean mouth-to-mouth kind of kissing. I know you were, well, sexually abused and-"

"Oh."

She looked at Anne. "'Oh'? What do you mean 'oh'?"

"Just that." Anne replied. "Oh. I already knew about that."

"Wait, and you're okay with this?" Marcy pointed at the door with both of her hands.

Anne shrugged. "Honestly? At first, I wasn't. I was worried about Sprig, I was afraid he was gonna end up like me. I, uh, kinda flipped on H.P. one morning after they unintentionally triggered me."

Marcy winced and hissed like if she was the receiving end, or even there to witness it at all.

"We talked about it, I cried a little bit, and since that morning they've been trying not to do their thing while I'm around. Now I'm just kinda, y'know, used to it."

"You sure you're good?" Marcy took one of Anne's hands.

Anne nodded. "I think so. I appreciate that you're still looking out for me." She smiled.

Marcy hugged her. "Of course! I care about you, Anne, I want you to get better. I don't want you to go back to square one."

Anne hugged her back tightly before letting her go. The Thai girl opened the door, revealing that the two Plantars were _still_ kissing. Now Hop Pop's lips were going to Sprig's neck as the pink frog's face turned red. He couldn't stop giggling for the life of him. Polly groaned, hopping her bucket over to the door.

"Anne, Marcy, make them stop!" Polly begged. "They've been at this for ten minutes now!"

Sprig opened one of his eyes and saw the two humans at the door. He panicked and fell to the floor, causing Hop Pop to jump from the sudden reaction. Sprig quickly got up and brushed himself before leaning onto a wall to try to act natural.

"Hey guys! We totally weren't just kissing or anything!" Sprig faked a smile.

How he said it caused Marcy to laugh and snort. Anne smiled as a result of seeing Marcy smile, as if it was something contagious. Not that Anne seemed to mind it, of course.

"Dude, she already knows." Anne replied.

Sprig audibly gulped. "And she's fine?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean aside from a couple of things," Marcy asked. "I was more worried about Anne."

"Yep yep, gotcha." Sprig snapped and finger gunned. "I didn't know if you were like her on _that_ or…"

"Nah. I am, however, curious about you two's relationship!"

Marcy flipped to a blank page in her book and sat down, getting her pencil ready to write everything she could learn down.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw Anne happy about how curious she was.

* * *

Marcy pulled up her hood, covering her face.

She swiped through the photos on her phone, ones that were taken before they landed in Amphibia. Everything from when they first got their phones up to before Anne's birthday, all she saw was them being happy. She wondered if that would stick after they leave, though. There were things she couldn't help but think about. Her lips pressed together as she looked through them all. Without looking up from her phone, she knew who was coming close to her. Marcy pressed the power button on her phone and laid her arms between her chest and her legs.

Anne sat down next to Marcy.

"You alright, Mar-Mar?"

"I dunno," she moved some of her hair behind her ear. "Do you think Sasha and I might fight when we find her?"

Anne's eyebrows leaned down as she looked away. "I wish I knew. But either way, we're all getting back together."

"I know." She leaned onto her. "I just, I don't know what I'm gonna do when we see her. Is she gonna be happy? Is she gonna be unsure of how to feel when she sees you? I can't stop thinking about it."

"I…"

It was something neither knew what to follow up with. She was right to feel concerned and had the right to ponder about them, but whether or not they'll have the answers the two wanted, they didn't know. It was something they would have to wait and see, if they were gonna get answers at all. Marcy had thought of so many scenarios of what could happen, yet they seem like they would equally happen regardless of which one it was.

Anne grabbed and held Marcy's hand. She supposed that was all the brunette could do for the time being. Even if it wasn't, Marcy enjoyed holding her hand like that.

"I guess we'll figure it out when we get there." Anne finally said.

All Marcy did was a 'mhm' as a reply. She appreciated Anne trying to help verbally anyways, even if it was just that. Having her presence there and listening in of itself helped her, that was all she could ask for. Marcy started thinking about stuff that happened back home, some causing her to laugh.

"What are _you_ laughing about?" Anne nudged Marcy.

When she calmed down enough, "oh, I'm just thinking about home. Remember that time where we thought Domino ran out the house when she was actually under your bed the whole time?"

Anne snorted. "Oh man, I remember panicking so badly that day! I thought we'd never see her again!"

"You did more than panic; you were crying a lot!" Marcy replied. "I thought your mom was gonna be so mad at me for not closing the door right away and accidentally letting her out. I had to make sure you weren't crying so loud!"

"I know!" Anne chuckled. "Do you remember how I tried to make sure you didn't fall down that escalator, but we fell down it anyways?"

Marcy started laughing again. "God, that particular escalator never liked me. My ass hurt for _days_ after that!" She put her hand near her butt as if she was reliving the feeling, except it wasn't as intense as when it actually happened. "Something _always_ happened to me around that one! Any other one and I was fine, but that one? Can't even go near it!"

"Right? And we had to get ice cream just to cheer ourselves up."

"Yeah, aside from Sasha of course, she was fine compared to us."

They laughed as they kept talking about older, Earth memories. Not that they couldn't create new memories in Amphibia, of course, but sometimes it was worth remembering and talking about the past.

It was nice to laugh with an old pal again.


End file.
